


Just like raindrops

by Hamiah



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alone against the world, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Manipulation, hunting past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiah/pseuds/Hamiah
Summary: Pieces of Eden were always the 'Saint Gral' between Assassins and Templars. Always searching them, always hunting them, always killing for them… So when a barely chance for information appears, both of them do everything to get it. But this time it isn't a book or a paper. This time maybe neither of them can reach it. While Assassins and Templars are blankly racing for it, they even can not recognize that they aren't the only ones who are hiding in the shadow of the society.And London is still suffering…





	Just like raindrops

The quiet autumn rain has steadily besieged all of London for days. Dark clouds just like gray veil covered the sky and loamy raindrops pattered loudly at the empty streets. After all, this was calm. London was rainy just as always… everything was as it shall be.

And Crawford Starrick thought the same as he looked out the window from his chair. Long years of work but the gears of his control keep working. In the accomplished system which he has built everybody have their own place, own work, own duty. Just like bricks which are insignificant and replaceable alone but if it is used well can build up a strong castle. Unconquerable, especially for kids who live in the dark ages and think themselves ‘assassins’…

“Nonsense! Those autonomous anarchists shall be handled! Immediately! Not just ‘soon enough’!” Lord Cardigan raised his voice once again however Lucy Thorne didn’t respond just continued her tea. “They are destroying London step by step!”

“Gentlemen, please calm down!” Starrick turned back to the politician. “These ‘assassins’ have considered themselves heroes for centuries. But what they actually do is self-deception. They came from nowhere, knowing nothing especially not responsibility or how a society is build up. They think murdering will destroy the order of our city or change anything. But it won’t. Tomorrow will be the same as today and these assassins will be no more than a passing disease.”

“Sir! We can not afford to…” He couldn’t finish his sentence because of the banging door behind them.

“Sir! Please…” the footman tried to stop an old but visibly wealthy man who without any hesitation or any word headed to Starrick’s desk.

“Crawford! We have to talk immediately!” Despite of his age and walking with a stick he reached Lord Cardigan and Twopenny in a moment. “Gentlemen! Please leave us alone!” the old man asked but his harsh words sound rather an order. He didn’t even look at them.

“Welcome Charles! Such a surprise seeing you here.” Starrick calmly returned the look and turned the others. “Gentleman, tomorrow we shall continue this conversation!” After a little shock and hesitation Twopenny nodded and left the room. A moment later seeing Starrick’s strict look Lord Cardigen also followed him. “That’s all Albert!” He ordered to his butler who obediently also left.

“Harendale is back!” the old men said irritably. His eyes were like daggers and beneath his thick, gray mustache and well-groomed bread his jaw was clenched in anger.

“He is dead” Starrick sipped from his tea. His calmness was unbroken and apparently the elder man’s word didn’t affect him.

“Your spies were wrong, Crawford! Look at this!” And he thrown several paper on the mahagony table. Starrick took the papers with interest. It was a passenger manifest and several ship transport contracts from Alexandria to London. And indeed, on every paper at the place of signature the same name was readable ‘L. Harendale’.

“He was on that ship! And he is here for days!” Charles continued while Starrick still was reading the documents. Meanwhile Lucy also tried to read the papers above Starrick’s shoulder. Unlike Starrick her face turned to concerned.

“I don’t know why he came back, but honestly I don’t even care!” Charles said and the Grandmaster finally looked up him, but his still calm face frustrated him even more. “He was dangerous even before left and who know how stronger he became. How much he knows about the Pieces of Eden! We cannot let him to join to the assassins again. We worked hard, sacrifice a lot to build a better future for our glorious city. I risked all I have handling with him and his father and the remnant of the assassins! London is ours so he must be eliminated!”

“Charles! Lucas Harendale is dead” His conviction was rock-solid and Charles saw it too. He has known Crawford Starrick since he was just an ambitious child, new in the Order. He saw him climbing to the top, claiming success again and again but he was never frivolous… not in so serious matter like Lucas Harendale. Charles took a deep breath to calm himself down. He wasn’t young anymore and his heart felt the worry of the past few hours.

“Then who is this ‘Mr. Harendale’ ?” asked calmer, but still upset.

“Miss Harendale…” Charles looked him blankly. “Lucas’s daughter. Miss Lilyane Harendale”

Suddenly, the unreasonable calmness of Starrick at the hearing of the news became meaningful for Charles.

“Oh I see… you have already known it…”

“Yes, I know about her.” he nodded. “Even a leaf can’t fall without my knowledge in this city. And I assure you I am aware of the importance and the risk of Miss Harendale too.” The elder man tried to say something but Starrick didn’t give a chance.

“Lucas Harendale abandoned the assassins years before he left London. And knowing the circumstance of his leaving, I doubt he raised his beloved daughter to be an ‘assassin’ or to make any connection with them. So Miss Harendale could be the key to every knowledge that Lucas Harendale hided about the Pieces of Eden. All he explored, all he learnt, all he has stolen from us and the assassins too! And not about just that one Miss Thorne are looking for currently, but all of them at the world!” Invisible Lucy clenched her hand tightly. “Why would we miss such an opportunity when we could use it?”

“And where she is now?” he eased still with doubt in his voice.

“In the British Museum, she took her father place” Still ice-cold calmness.

“I hope, Crawford, you know what you are doing! Indeed, if she knows everything her father had that girl may can be useful for us… as much as she can ruin us!” Charles couldn’t do anything but suppressing his concerns. Suddenly he had a sharp pain in his heart, and he got his hand to his chest worriedly.

“You shouldn’t excite yourself! You are not young anymore, my friend!” Behind Starrick’s worring-sounded words there was a powerful warning to him. And Charles understood it. “Albert will accompany you out. Good night!”

Charles didn’t answer to him, just nodded and then headed out from the room quickly. He always was far too concerned to the matter of the Harendale family. During almost his all life, as a high ranked Templar, as a second hand of the former Grandmaster he fought against the Harendale family… against Sir Kenneth Harendale, against his son Lucas Harendale... the last notable assassins in London. And now he will fight against Lilyane Haredale, and if it is necessary, without Starrick’s permission.

“We shouldn’t take the risk of ‘Miss Harendale’” Lucy said and despite could be heard in her voice as she said the name. “Everything we need to find the Shroud, I already have and I almost finished my research”

“No, we do must take the risk, Miss Thorne” Starrick looked at her with strict gaze. “Don’t forget, all success of your work is based on Lucas Harendale’s explorations, notes and translations. He started this research and you continue it now” Silence settled in the room while Starrick sipped from his cup. There was only one drop left which he stared deep in his thoughts. Obviously he became befuddled by the expected knowledge. How much power he can gain from Lucas Harendale’s secrets! How many years has he wanted to get them!

“Miss Harendale is in the city almost for a week, it was enough time to her to sort her business. It’s time to contact with her.” he finally decided to act.

“Yes, Crawford…” It was barley a strained whisper.

“Good night, Miss Thorne!” he just glanced at her for a moment before he took hold the left documents again “While going out, send Albert in!”

 

***

The raindrops knocked loudly on the black wagon that kept going monotonous in the calm night. Two shadows suddenly disturbed it as they jumped on the metal roof from a bridge. Tense silence laid around them as they walked over on the train. They haven’t seen each other for a while but their disagreement still made conflict between them. Nonetheless both of them was there now together.

“Evie, Jacob welcome back” Henry Green welcomed them as they jumped in the second wagon. Despite his cheery welcoming the twins mood was still ice-cooled and visibly Jacob wasn’t very happy to be there.

“Greenie! Whats up?!” he asked urgently.

“Come!” Henry said and waved to twins following him. “Here is someone who want to talk with you” answered to the unsaid question.

“Who?” Evie asked as they stepped in the first wagon.

“Evie” A call male voice echoed the wagon and both of them know immediately who he is. “Jacob” The twins stared at George Westhouse with a heavy sight.

“Took a long time to get here” Jacob rolled his eyes and dropped himself at the sofa. He didn’t really care what he wanted to say. “Here comes the _‘how dare you’_ shit... “ murmured.  

“Indeed! What on earth possessed both of you?” His words didn’t reach Jacob whose indifference was unbreakable. “Even you, Evie!” He turned to the girl with disappointment in his look. “What your father taught you?”

“We won’t sit in the dark while London is suffering and we could do something!” Jacob was ahead of Evie. “And if you come here just because to give us a lesson about this shit… well the next train leaves soon I’m sure you will reach it if you hurry”

“Jacob!” She tried to stop him but she raised her voice unnecessarily because her brother didn’t even looked at her.

“No, Evie! We have to…”

“Enough!” George shut vigorously. He waited for a moment to make sure of their attention. “I am here for something else”

“For what?” Sarcasm was found in Jacob’s voice.

“It’s true the Council is upset because of what you have done, but they agreed to let you do whatever you want… after all most of assassins in the history started alone. So you will be legends who reclaim London or you will be stupid dead kids”

“Fair enough.” Satisfied grin spread on his face. “And you here because…?”

“The situation changed, and the Council can’t ignore this. This is beyond you” It has already really attracted their interest.

“In what kind of matter?” Evie asked seriously. George just took a deep breath, he have already known that it will be a long discuss which will make more questions than answers.

“Do you know who is Lucas Harendale?” he started

“Yes” Henry and Evie said in the same time just as Jacob. “No”

“What? Who is he?” His sister looked at him like it would be evident knowing Lucas Herendale.

“Lucas Harendale is Sir Kenneth Harendale’s son” Henry explained to Jacob but when he saw it meant nothing to him he continued. “The last master assassin in London. He taught me too…”

“That’s right” George noded. “Lucas was his son but more important he studied the Pieces of Eden in all his life” His sentence was followed by snort look from Jacob, but it didn’t matter George.

“Lucas started his research at young age and he claimed incredible successes. And the Council also recognized it so helped him. They made several secret books and artifacts available for him. Secret items from our Vault.”

“Let me guess he betrayed us” Jacob interrupted.

“Not really… he never intend to fight against the Templars. He could stand but he rather chose company of books. He travelled a lot but he was loyal to us. He even stole notices and books about Pieces of Eden from Templars. But after one of his journeys he suddenly changed. He kept secrets, told nothing about his research and avoided us.”  Henry’s face turned to incomprehension. Clearly, he didn’t know this about his former master’s son. “At first we thought indeed he betrayed us because Templars were always around him especially Starrick who was just an emerging Tamplar back then. But he broke off all connection with both of us and said Pieces of Eden never shall be owned by anyone”

“Pieces of Eden over and over again….” Jacob rolled his eyes again and apparently bored the conversation.

“Believe me Jacob, with that he stole and with that we gave him he had the most knowledge about the Pieces of Eden at the world. Locations, instruction for using… even rumored he found Altair’s lost books. Whoever he would sided that would be stronger! It would break the balance once at all!” George’s words still didn’t reach him.

“What happened to him?” Evie asked for getting George back to the topic.

“After a time, it was clear that he won’t share his knowledge either of us or the Templars. But both of us kept trying to convince him. Neither our friendly word nor Templars’s threats were useful. He was in control he just said he would destroy everything and neither of us will win…”

“First cleaver idea” Jacob intervened but nobody cared of him already.

“It was peace for years, but then his family involved in an unfortune event where Abigel - his wife - died” George took a break. Indefinable emotions run through his face for a moment but he quickly continued. “After that he burnt all his journals, all books even his house and then he fled away with his daughter. We haven’t seen him since that. We tried to contact him, but next time when we heard about him was his death. We mourned him and the knowledge also he brought to the grave with himself”

“So what is the point?” Jacob asked with a bit more interest.

“His daughter, Lilyane is still alive and now she returned to London. That’s what worries us” He looked across the three young assassin’s face. “We don’t know how much she knows or whose side she is. But we can not afford any risk of she gets on Starrick’s hand”

“So she is in danger then lets go and talk with her!” Jacob snapped up from the sofa ready to action.

“Jacob! Wait!” he ordered. “This case is more… complicated. It would be understandable if she doesn’t want to hear from anyone of us or moreover it would be also understandable if she sees us and also Templars as her enemies” When George saw Jacob listened to him, he continued. “So we should approach her carefully, find out what she knows, whose side she is and what is her plans.”

“That’s an order from the Council?” Jacob became irritated as he heart the commanding words. “Why don’t you do it? I thought the Council plutoed us” He asked sarcastically and spread his arms waiting for answer, but Evie preceded George. 

“I have a better question” she started suspiciously. “I understand she can share his father’s opinion and doesn’t make any connection with us but why would she think we are her enemy?” George had a deep sight. Evie saw the point as she does always not like her brother.

“Because her mother death. If she knows about it… ” he started hesitantly, but soon he decided to be honest. “As I said it was an unfortune accident. It happened on a foggy night. Lucas, his wife and their 4-years old daughter headed home. We wanted to speak with him because he visited Starrick at his house a day before and we wanted to know why. So we stopped them at the Bedford Park… but Templars also appeared. They started to shoot and we returned it… And it ended very badly. One bullet hit Abigel on her head. She died immediately...” Memories took him and his voice changened. “I still remember how Lily was scared and cried… and tried to wake up her mother” Suddenly he returned to his normal voice. “Nobody knows whose bullet was… but it doesn’t matter. Lucas blamed both of us for it… and he did it rightly. He burnt all of his properties and fled away at that night” Heavy silence followed his sentences.

“So we have to be careful and don’t lose her” Finally Henry broke the silence but his voice barely was more than a whisper.

“That’s right” George nodded. “We absolutely sure that Starrick also know about her return and will try to get her. Slowly and carefully just like us. We have to prevent him!”

“And if we fail?” Evie asked.

“If we fail… “ George tried to answer but as he looked down hesitantly Jacob concluded how his sentence would continue and interrupted him.

“You can’t think seriously to kill her! What about then your so-worshipped Creed and about killing innocents?!” he shouted angrily.

“She wouldn’t be innocent if sided with Starrick and help him to find the Pieces of Eden” Evie pointed.

“…” Jacob wanted to say something, but he lost his word, so he just stared at his sister angrily. He knew Evie was right, but it didn’t seem right. Strange, usually he calls guilty someone sooner than his sister, but he felt this situation different. One sentence sneak into his mind – _Would it be fair?_ – His thoughts were disturbed.

 “I didn’t say killing her!” George stated. “If it fails we have to removed her by force from London” continued calmer. “But I will be connected with the Council. In this case they will decide all our actions! If we fail and Lily really knows what her father knew, not only London but the whole world could be get in Templar’s hand!”

“And if finds out she knows nothing? Starrick would kill her if he finds her useless” Henry asked a little bit worriedly.

“Then we have to simply protect her” This time Jacob preceded George.

“I hope both of you understand how important case this is!” George asked severely and when he saw all of them nodded he continued. “Good, so this time, please, try to listen to me” His gaze wandered between the twins.

“So where she is?” Evie asked.

“Lucas was a curator in the British Museum and most of his friends and interests connected there. Maybe we should begin there”


End file.
